Races
The universe is home to many unique and interesting races, some of which even harbor powerful mutations or different genetic lines of progress. The following is a list of all playable races in Climax. You can check your race by navigating to the OTHER tab and then clicking View Self. Humans (EG: Yamcha, Krillen and Bulma.) Humans at first glance are the weakest of the lot and early on this assessment is certainly true. Yet few races hold as stalwart a determination and desire for progress. Whilst not as powerful as other races, this iron determination and willpower manifest in improved stamina and a far greater rate of skill mastery. Humans are also decently intelligent and thus are capable of upgrading Androids...There are also rumors of a secretive and illusive bloodline of shinobi with unique jutsus known as the Uchiha clan, but such beings are rare. (OOC: Humans are likely to be the race with gimmicks and powers to differentiate them instead of pure power later on. Also, they most likely will be the best teachers in the game) Despite what you might think, humans' relative weakness means they are suitable for more experienced players, and if you get lucky enough to be an Uchiha (RNG) and get past the mandatory copypasta spam, newer players may feel a bit overwhelmed. Please be aware. Spirit Dolls (EG: Chiaotzu) Spirit Dolls are generally humanoid Earthlings that whilst not entirely alien are most certainly not human. There is a startling amount of difference from each doll to the next despite their relative rarity on Earth. Many theorize that these beings are created from some sort of magic, and this would explain their latent talent and predisposition towards Ki manipulation. Much like humans, they are exceptionally weak compared to the other denizens of the universe, but they also grow in talent significantly faster than other races. Highly likely to explode and aren't that strong all things considered at present. Not a bad choice for starters who expect and even desire to get laughed at. Later on, they will only be selectable when crafted by another player, meaning this option won't always be available. Shapeshifters (EG: Puar and Oolong) Shapeshifters are weak Earthlings who have the curious ability to manipulate and change their shape at will. This ability lends itself exceptionally well to trickery or childish pranks which the temptation of is certainly powerful for these beings. All things considered, they aren't all that strong and are prone to reliance upon magic. (OOC: Later in development this race is intended to be able to copy another races racial traits but that might be some time off.) Aren't all that strong, but the ability to shapeshift and take the forms of others can be useful in many ways and funny at the least. Another decent choice for starters who don't want to take everything so seriously as they learn. Demigods Reside in both Heaven and Earth. (EG: Olibu) This race is further split into three different sub-types and serve to make up the powerful scions of gods or other unique otherworldly beings that don't quite fit into the mold of Demons or Kais. They possess decent offensive capabilities and speed compared to other races, and they curiously resemble humans. This race has no transformations but is innately very powerful, allowing them to keep up with the transformations of other races. Demigods  all have access to the same racial skill list. (There will be a decent bit of reworks on this race in the future.) Genies (EG: Mr. Popo) A race known for their speed and defensive abilities, although this does not apply for their meager offensive powers. Ogres (EG: King Yemma, Goz and Mez) Ogres have an affinity for their own bodily prowess, and are renown for their hulking statures. Their brute strength also offers them a higher power level than most other races. However, they have weak links with managing their Ki. This race is very straightforward and has access to many unique abilities making them a great choice for new players. Saiyans A proud warrior people who have evolved over many generations to match the harsh conditions of their war-scorched planet, giving them enhanced strength and endurance. This, however, might make them exceptionally crude and dismissive of other races since, to many Saiyans, the only thrill worth chasing is that of battle. The most notable trait of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger the harder they push themselves and surviving dire situations. The closer they get to death, the more radical their increase in power will be. (This is known as Zenkai and is referred to as such as a game mechanic.) Saiyans also have many transformations, such as the Mighty Oozaru (Great Ape) and the plethora of different Super Saiyan states, which, as far as the Saiyans themselves are concerned, is a mere myth. Some Saiyans, however, might believe in the validity of such tales with intense, even borderline obsessive, conviction. stagger with as much conviction as Vegeta did on the show. Saiyans are grouped at birth into three distinct categories that have impacts on their overall abilities. No matter the class they all have access to the same set of racial skills in their racial tree and your class is randomly selected on creation. Low Class (EG: Goku and Raditz) These Saiyans are born with a pitiably low power level (By Saiyan standards.) These Saiyans at first gain strength slower. A life of being trodden upon has given them some unique determination that just might manifest in a greater chance of attaining the Super Saiyan state first. Normal/Middle Class (EG: Nappa) These are the regular rank and file Saiyans and its no surprise that they possess an advanced endurance. Stronger than Low Class and in possession of much more potent zenkai. However, they are still weaker than Elites. Elite (EG: Vegeta Prince of all Manlets) The most pure Saiyans that are considered the peak of their race. They have a much more advanced Zenkai than any other race out there. Being born with a higher power level however has resulted in them not training or pushing themselves as hard, manifesting in generally lower defenses off-set by their keen offensive ruthlessness. Elites also have a much better command over their Oozaru state than any other Saiyan at first. This race is heavily reliant on their transformations as the game progresses but overall aren't that difficult and are a decent choice for most players and can catch up REALLY fast thanks to zenkai. Also if you think making a female Saiyan aroused by having their tail grabbed is unique or cute you can go fuck yourself you unfunny and unoriginal faggot. Tsujin / Tuffles (EG Dr. Lychee) Tsujins make Vegeta look like a seven foot-tall Chad by comparison. They have a pitiably small stature and are generally weaker than most races, having no practical redeeming physical qualities at all. That said, they do however possess long-life spans and even an unnatural beauty. Where Tsujins truly shine, however, is in the domain of science and magic. Before the Saiyans arrived on their planet, previously known as Planet Plant, the Tsujins had an advanced and peaceful society with many technological wonders. After losing the war due to the Saiyans' Mighty Oozaru state, sadly they now exist in shambles. Like humans, they can upgrade Androids. Within their racial tree. Tsujin's have the option of either being a uniquely capable fighter or following their usual path as galaxy brained manlets. Regardless of your choice expect to be made fun of and bullied by Saiyans. Saibamen (EG Saibaman #1, Saibaman #2,Saibaman #3, Saibaman #4, Saibaman #5 and Saibaman #6) Home grown Raditzes. These exist solely to be either grunts for the Saiyan army or even training dummies. Destined to constant beatdowns as servants, its no wonder many flee and go rogue. Physically they are slow, but they can pack quite the punch with their Ki. Saibamen are also VERY resilient due to their purpose in life. Sadly, Saibamen have a pitifully short life-span even without factoring in their ability to self-destruct. These guys are likely to get bullied even harder than Tsujins but don't underestimate them, they can actually hold their own. Despite being somewhat of a joke they get access to the unique racial "Falcon Punch" making them actually kinda cool I guess. Kais (EG King Kai and Zamasu) The Kais are the closest thing the universe has to angels and guardians, yet they too are capable of falling to evil. Were the Kais not so lazy and fickle they may indeed be the most powerful beings in the universe with a high battle power modifier, great stats and strong regenerative capabilities. Not only that, but Kais have the potential to teleport from planet to planet all across the universe and even revive the dead, provided they themselves are still alive. Kais generally represent good ideals, but this doesn't mean they are as pure as one would think given their role within the universe. They can be selfish, stupid, cruel, vain and vindictive. Add to that a sense of superiority and you have the potential for a very cruel Ningen-hater. They are highly likely to be the first to attain God-Ki. Kais are a decent choice for players who wish to take a somewhat hands-off approach. Whilst it's possible to be hands-on, generally, it's expected for Kais to sit around most of the day acting stupid and occasionally helping with a cheeky revive or teleport. Demons (EG Dabura) Demons obviously come from Hell, and ,given how uncomfortable it can be down there, its no surprise their bodies have evolved to be very strong; so strong that they are physically stronger and swifter than even Saiyans despite being less able to handle physical attacks. Although, they can also handle Ki attacks rather well. Demons also find it easy to land hits and dodge foes and master some skills at an extremely fast rate to make up for their lack of intelligence. Demons also have the fastest rate of gravity mastery but cannot gather Ki quite as fast, resulting in slower power-up speeds. Demons generally lust for power as their power is linked to their status and even intelligence. The more souls or life a demon absorbs, the smarter they get. Demons also have the ability to imitate other people, turn invisible, teleport around the universe relatively freely, and possibly even Majinize other characters. (Later on, demons may get the ability to turn into Devil Arms and reworks may change a decent bit of their abilities and racials up.) Demons are relatively straightforward in that the only expectation placed on one is that they do whatever they want. Given that they have some unique skills and abilities its not terribly difficult for them to do so.